


thinking of the future

by Torchicpox



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Kovit-centric, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: Kovit rarely thinks of the future. Being with Nita, though, enables him to actually picture a future of them together.
Relationships: Kovit/Nita
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	thinking of the future

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between these two are so good, I want them to find solace in each other, finding compromise, and growing into their own selves #proteccmode

Kovit Sangwaraporn rarely thinks of the future. 

It seems so lofty, to think of a time which has yet to come, dreaming of better things, when he's trapped in the dregs of society. Sometimes he does not even want to leave.

Nita makes it possible for him to think of the future. She takes his hand and talk to him about her future, and in it she includes his presence. It hits him weirdly, the audacity she has, to include him in her dreams of the future when she didn't even ask him if he wanted to be included.

Strangely enough, something inside of him fizzes like an electric shock to her low intonation as she describes their future, a reaction not unlike when he dislocates the fingers of his meals. He finds himself closing his eyes, not really able to picture the gilded halls of research which universities are, as described by Nita, but able to imagine himself, standing beside her.

She'd be a researcher. Accomplished in unnatural academia and hands-on research, where she would be able to legally cut open specimens, and this time do it not for the profit of the black market, but for the advancement of unnatural biological knowledge.

Her descriptions of her future seems so clear cut, so specific. Like she's thought of it a million times. She sheepishly admitted to have done so, even going so far as to save up some money in the hopes that one day, that path will open up to her.

On the other hand, her descriptions of his future goes branching off into several possibilities, like she's presenting a range of options for him. In one, he'd be studying pre-med, with an aim of working into the ER Department where he'd be able to feed and pinpoint the source of pain accurately at the same time. She tells him that pre-med will take a long time, but then jokes that he'd be able to feed from the headache the other med students will be having in studying all the things they need to be qualified doctors. 

In another, he'd be doing research alongside her. Research on live specimens, which causes him to arch his eyebrows in disbelief. She must know what suggesting him working with living research specimen entails. At that, she quickly backtracks, pointing out how his ability could instead be used for research purpose as well by knowing how their pain system work, which, point for trying, Nita.

In another one, she describes a life of togetherness, where she will work in academia while still opening the possibility of Kovit doing his own freelance career. Freelance career is, again, putting it a bit broadly, but Kovit recognizes it for what it is. It's their own sort of compromise, where they do things to let each other keep their own boundary, to stay intact by themselves in order to live together. Kovit finds he appreciates it, and her, for doing this for him.

There are other versions too, versions where Nita plans for the alternative, for scenarios where she won't end up in academia, but he will, or where neither of them will be able to escape the lives they're currently living. If there's anything to be said of his partner, it's that Nita's thorough. 

In each and every scenario though, one thing stays a constant. They stay, together. Partners, accomplices, even before this thing between them where they kiss when they feel like it.

Right now, they're two fugitives on the run, each monster in their own right, but this thinking of the future thing isn't so bad after all. Kovit didn't use to think of the future, and even now, he's not sure he can begin to make it a habit (that is, plan his life steps ahead). Still, being with Nita gives him the ability to actually picture it, and that's all that matter, he guesses.


End file.
